the_harrowing_adventures_of_the_bom_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Talyn Bellgrave
History Early Life Not much is known of Talyn's early life, only a few details have been revealed to the party. Somewhere along Talyn's family line, a family member took a pact with an Archdevil for some form of power. This pact in the Bellgrave bloodline has resulted in Tieflings being born into the family. Talyn has at least one brother who prior to the campaign had created a pact with the lord of the nine hells: [[Asmodeus]]. It is unknown whether Talyn's parents were Tieflings or not. Some time before the events of the campaign Talyn began the study of dimensional portals and the planes of existence. Fascinated with the planes, Talyn discovered a tree in the forest near to his home that appeared to have some connection to another plane. Talyn discovered a village of sprites living within the forest and using the tree as a means to travel to their home plane. The Pact With Talyn spending most of his time in the forest with the Sprites, his brother became jealous. In an attempt to gain power for himself Talyn's brother formed a pact with the Archdevil [[Asmodeus]]. His first task, much to his delight, was to destroy the forest and anything that got in his way. Talyn's brother burned the tree and some of the surrounding forest, committing a genocide of the sprites and destroying the connection between planes. Talyn's brother destroyed the great tree and from its smoldering remains formed a powerful staff. Talyn, enraged, disheartened, filled with a desire to avenge the fallen sprites and falling deep into true desperation, called out to any entity that would hear his plea. [[Mephistopheles]] answered his desperate pleas and agreed to fill him with the power to defeat his brother at the expense of Talyn's undying service. By accepting this power, Talyn formed a relationship with his first familiar; [[Phantasma Lemongrass]] in the form of a sprite to represent the sprites that were lost to his brother's malice. Talyn set off to track down his brother and grow his own power. Somewhere along the way he was captured by [[The Red Cloaks]] and imprisoned on [[The Raft]]. Introduction Talyn was first introduced into the story during the [[Escape from the Raft]]. Talyn was one of many captors kept in the rune sealed cells of [[The Raft]] and begrudgingly joined the party as a means of escaping [[The Raft]]. When Naivara, [[Boon Grady]], [[Pakwa Cadenza]] and [[Midnight O'Neil]] successfully completed the puzzle in [[The Raft]] control room, Talyn was set free from his cell. Talyn immediately appeared self serving, looking for the nearest escape root regardless of the safety of the party. When confronted with the head guards of [[The Red Cloaks]], Talyn was responsible with single handedly killing one of the most powerful guards blocking the stairs to the deck of [[The Raft]]. During the battle, Talyn ran up the stairs towards safety, even though the party was still engaged with the guards. Talyn was the first to retrieve his equipment from the lockup on [[The Raft]] and the first to arrive on the deck. Talyn was with the party while they witnessed a great being slaughtering the escaping prisoners of [[The Raft]] in the middle of a storm. Talyn along with the rest of the party, escaped on board a life raft and washed up in the [[Luhir Desert]]. Talyn accompanied the party to the desert [[Al'Luhir Outpost]] and was with the party when meeting [[Thralk Gembreaker]]. Talyn successfully interrogated the captured Yuan'Ti woman about the kidnapping of the [[Luhir]] people. With the addition of [[Thralk Gembreaker]], Talyn agreed to continue travelling as part of the party and accompany [[Boon Grady]] to his home of [[Baton Bleu]] in search of "Mo' Money" From the [[Al'Luhir Outpost]] to [[Ras Al'Tanin]] Talyn fought alongside and as part of [[The Killer Daffodils]]. Talyn secured one of the first final blows against the Scorpion King on their travels out of the desert toward the town of [[Bardenbrook]]. Talyn fought against the [[She-ah]] and defeated some Giant Alligators in the swamps outside of [[Baton Bleu]]. Baton Bleu Incident Arriving in [[Baton Bleu]] at the behest of [[Boon Grady]], Talyn along with the party investigated the goings on in Baton Bleu. During this time Talyn purchased an enchantment for his cloak allowing it sentience. The cloak became his close friend and partner [[Cloak]]. [[The Killer Daffodils]] discovered [[The Puddles]] district of [[Baton Bleu]] had been completely overrun with oblex. The party engaged in battle with the oblex in the form of the towns folk in the middle of the district. With the assistance of Naivara and her levitate spell, Talyn narrowly avoided death at the hands of the oblex. Talyn and [[Cloak]] pushed themselves through the air, blasting oblex left and right until finally trapping many of them on a building and lighting the building on fire. Talyn regrouped with Naivara and [[Boon Grady]] inside the burning building and found a trap door leading deep beneath the town. Talyn was the first to enter the trap door. Upon reaching the bottom he discovered an Elder Oblex deep in the tunnel. Talyn immediately returned to the burning house and informed Naivara and [[Boon Grady]] of the Elder Oblex. Talyn followed [[Boon Grady]] to fight the Elder Oblex and witnessed [[Boon Grady|Boon's]] death. Talyn, along with the remaining party defeated the remaining oblex and prepared to fight or run from the Elder Oblex. The party assembled explosive barrels, used for mining, together in the pit. The party escaped from the pit and began to run from [[The Puddles]] to find cover. Talyn instructed [[Phantasma Lemongrass]] to carry a lit match to detonate the black powder barrels in the pit. Upon detonation [[Phantasma Lemongrass]] was destroyed for the first time, and with her, the entirety of [[The Puddles]] collapsed into the pit below, killing the Elder Oblex. Theft of a Friend After the events of [[The Puddles]] Talyn and rest of the party met with [[The Baron]] in his tavern: The High Man's Horse. During the conversation with [[The Baron]] Talyn chose to cast the invisibility spell to infiltrate the meeting, but somehow was revealed by [[The Baron]]. While spending a night at the Horseman's Rest in [[Baton Bleu]], Talyn's bunkmate [[Midnight O'Neil]] was attacked and kidnapped from their room by a mysterious, black feathered figure. Talyn gave chase out the window but unfortunately lost track of the assailant. Talyn spent the day gathering information about the probably kidnappers and learned of [[The Talons]]. Talyn made it his new goal to save [[Midnight O'Neil]] by any means necessary. Following through on [[The Baron]]'s request, [[The Killer Daffodils]] made their way to [[The Mansion]]. While exploring [[The Mansion]], Talyn learned of [[Thralk Gembreaker]]'s death and said a brief "Goodbye, old friend" as he continued exploring [[The Mansion]]. After defeating the Illithid in the subbasement of [[The Mansion]], Talyn was the only one of [[The Killer Daffodils]] to not attack [[Captain Arlington Silver]] and [[Glim]], instead appearing ashamed of his cohorts actions. The party was soon joined by [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome]] and [[Althaea Nailo]] in the town of [[Hunter's Rest]] while [[Pakwa Cadenza]] departed from the party. This marked the dissolution of [[The Killer Daffodils]]. The Devil's Crossroad Returning to the road with new friends in tow, the road to find [[Midnight O'Neil]] led the party to [[The Devil's Crossroad]], a bar in the middle of a crossroad. Inside the bar, the party met with a strange man named [[Mephistopheles|Mr. Fixo]] who Talyn immediately recognized as his patron [[Mephistopheles]]. Mr. Fixo went to work to try and arrange deals with the party in exchange for "time served". Talyn attempted to talk [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome]] out of making a deal to find his long lost son, but [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome|Bjorn]] refused to listen. Talyn then made a deal to trade one soul to [[Mephistopheles]] in exchange for instant transportation of the party and all of their gear to [[Midnight O'Neil]]'s current location. Talyn convinced a nearby hunter to sign [[Mephistopheles]]'s contract, and the party was instantly transported to [[Giltshire]]. Talyn and the rest of the party narrowly rescue [[Midnight O'Neil]] from the clutches of [[The Talons]] and made their way into the safety of the streets of [[Giltshire]]. The Magic Show While in Giltshire, Talyn caught the building housing [[The Talons]] and unfortunately caught the attention of the local authorities. Naivara rescued Talyn from the stirosta's office by making a deal with the stirosta. Due to the misadventures of [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome]], the party was roped into performing a magic show at the Golden Theatre in [[Giltshire]]. Along the way, Talyn and the party became acquainted with [[Elenora Lithmiel]]. The party took part in the magic show with Talyn performing some shadow and illusion magic to wow the crowd. Talyn, behind the party's back, collected the money made from the show, released [[Norwyn Brightwind]] from his ropes, and gave [[Norwyn Brightwind|Norwyn]] the money in exchange for protection from the local law. Talyn, along with the rest of the party made their escape from the magic show through the crowd and began camping in the woods outside of [[Giltshire]]. After a run in with some ogres that invaded their camp, the party continued their travels to [[Talriel's Den]] on the outskirts of [[Talriel's Basin]]. While staying in [[Talriel's Den]] the party stayed at the tavern and decided to take on a local bounty: [[Screams from the Sky]]. They also part ways from [[Althaea Nailo]] by directing a guardsmen to her location. Naivara found a note from [[Althaea Nailo]] at the tavern instructing the party not to die. Talyn and the party learn of a large creature coming from the mountains stealing local sheep. Talyn and the party stake out the farmlands and discover the creature is a Wyvern. The party takes the next day to prepare to defeat the Wyvern, including library research, and [[Grand Daddy Marko]]'s purchase of black powder barrels. The Deal Talyn, along with the rest of the party, stake out the farm once again for the Wyvern's approach. In the midst of the battle, the party discovers that it is a family of Wyvern, not just a single beast. Defeating the first beast, the other two descend from the sky. On [[Grand Daddy Marko]]'s command, [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome]] tossed a black powder barrel into the sky for [[Grand Daddy Marko]] to detonate with a well placed firebolt. The ensuing explosion caught [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome]], [[Elenora Lithmiel]], and [[Midnight O'Neil]] in the blast. Talyn watched on as his friends [[Elenora Lithmiel]] and [[Midnight O'Neil]] were disintegrated in the fiery explosion which had little effect on the Wyverns. In a fit of rage Naivara and Talyn attacked [[Grand Daddy Marko]], Talyn blasting him with two eldritch blasts. [[Grand Daddy Marko]] teleported away using his crown. Talyn watched on as [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome]], filled with sorrow and guilt, called out to [[Mephistopheles|Mr. Fixo]] for help. The Archdevil happily answered [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome|Bjorn]]'s pleas and froze time for all but [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome|Bjorn]] and Talyn. Talyn begged [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome|Bjorn]] not to make a deal, but to no avail. [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome|Bjorn]] made the deal that he would trade his and four other souls to bring back his friends, but much to his dismay, [[Midnight O'Neil]] opted to sacrifice his soul to lessen [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome|Bjorn]]'s penance. Instead, the deal was changed to only include [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome|Bjorn]]'s and one other soul, with [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome|Bjorn]]'s son as collateral. Despite Talyn's pleas, the deal was sealed and before anyone could react, time was shifted back to that morning. Only Talyn and [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome|Bjorn]] are aware of the events of the deal, and Talyn has harbored resentment for [[Grand Daddy Marko]], and a distrust of [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome]] ever since. Glittering Hollow After the events of [[The Deal]] and the successfully completion of [[Screams from the Sky]], Talyn and the newly minted [[The BOM Squad]] made their way further on their quest toward [[Glittering Hollow]]. Along the road [[The BOM Squad]] encountered the wagon of [[Thaddeus T. Dwarf]] and his mysterious travelling curiosity shop. After speaking to the strange dwarf, [[Grand Daddy Marko]] felt it best to leave the party. With the departure of [[Grand Daddy Marko|GDM]], Talyn began to feel much more comfortable in the party. Arriving in [[Glittering Hollow]], [[The BOM Squad]] discovered there were no guards in the town, only an organization called [[The Tappers]]. Talyn, mistaking this new organization for bandits and believing that they were intending to rob the party, attacked [[The Tappers]] alongside [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome]]. Talyn, having realized his error, took [[Bjorn "Wildborn" Hammerhome|Bjorn]] and snuck back into the city. Meeting the rest of the party at the Daggertooth, Talyn was introduced to [[Lillith Maeryn]] and was given the task of infiltrating her [[The Tappers|Tapper]] Generals during an early Winter's Veil celebration. During the celebrations, Talyn had an altercation with the general [[Altreus Wintersmist]] in which he explained to the general that they were meant to infiltrate the generals on behalf of [[Lillith Maeryn]]. Talyn and [[Altreus Wintersmist]] got into an altercation resulting in [[Altreus Wintersmist]] challenging Talyn to a duel. Personality and Features Physical Description Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Paraphernalia Notes